Ouran High School Host Club: Second Generation
by cayla
Summary: This is the old OHSHC club members children edition. Orenji Dajani goes to live with her dad because her mother became an alcoholic. On her first day in Ouran, she's running late and got soaked in the rain. So, she looks for a place to clean up. She founds the Host Club and ask for them for direction. Instead of directions, they gave her a makeover. Unexpectantly...


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please post and comment! **

**I don't own anything. **

Chapter One

"I'm gonna be late!" Orenji yelled, running towards the Ouran High School building. The rain drenched her dress and hair. She already stepped on a piece of her uniform, giving it stains. Her book bag is already soaked with water. _How could my sister leave me like that! _Orenji thought. She walked up the steps to the building and walked inside. She dropped her bag and put her hands to her knees, catching her breath. She was never the athlete and running already drained most of her energy.

"Where do I go now?" Orenji muttered.

Orenji straighten up and looked at herself. Her dress was soggy, wet, and stained. She was dripping water drops from her hair onto the floor. Her glasses were wet with raindrops on them. _I need to clean myself up. _Orenji grabbed her book bag from the floor and roam huge building. Today was Orenji's first day in Ouran High School. Her father enrolled her in Ouran after Orenji left her mother to come to live with her dad, stepmother, and half sister.

Orenji traveled all around the school for the restroom but couldn't find one. _That's it! I'm just going to ask for directions._

Orenji stopped in front of Music Room #3. _Hopefully the people here have answers. _Orenji sighed and put her hand on the handle and turned it. Inside, she found tropical paradise with six beautiful shirtless guys huddled together.

"Welcome!" They all said in unison. Orenji blushed and jumped. _Why in the world does the music club have beautiful shirtless guys here!_

"Welcome, lost little lamb." The one in the center spoke. He had golden blonde hair with big round brown eyes. He gave Orenji a smile that could drive girls crazy.

"Isn't she the new girl?" Two guys spoke in unison. Orenji noticed it was twins. They had red hair and hazal eyes.

"Orenji Dajani, 2nd year, Class A. Half sisters of Saruni Dajani and Bori Dajani. Father, Gabashi Dajani, owns twelve art museums and eight five star restaurants. Tokyo Dajani, stepmother, owns expensive clothesline, Need. " Another guy, with dark black hair, glasses, and black eyes spoke.

"How do you know that?" She yelled pointing and shaking at the black hair glasses guy.

"Your sisters are our customers too!" Another guy, with light brown hair, brown eyes, and very kidlike structure spoke. A tall scary handsome looking guy stood next to him.

"She looks like a drenched cat." One of the twins mentioned. _Why did they ignore my question!_

"What made you stumble upon the Ouran Host Club?" All of a sudden, the golden blonde boy held her in an embrace. His voice was soft and gentle. Orenji blushed madly.

"Get away from me pervert!" Orenji pushed him away hard.

"Pervert!" The golden boy repeated out loud then went to a corner and started sulking. The twin started laughing at the boy.

"Good one Orenji!" The twins both said in unison. Orenji stood there confused and stunned.

"No girl ever called Yuka-chan that before." The kidlike boy jumped in front of Orenji. He was cute like a little boy; he clutched a pink bunny with him.

"I'm just here to find direction!" Orenji shouted out.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Glasses guy said.

"What's up with the drenched dress and wet hair?" The twins examined Orenji dress and hair, "You look like a wet cat."

Orenji slapped both of the twins' hands away; "My half sisters left me at home when they left. They told me school started at nine."

"But it starts in seven thirty." One of the twins says.

"You don't think I know that?" Orenji shot glares to the twin. She started to dislike them, "There weren't any limos or cars in my dad's mansion to drive me to school so I ran." Orenji continued on, "I got wet while running so that's why I look like this."

"We can offer you a fresh uniform instead of that one." The glasses guy said, "And Hiro and Kyo can help you with your hair and make up."

"Yes. You have horrible split ends and your bangs are too long." They touched and examined Orenji's hair.

"Paws off!" She slapped them away, "And I don't need an extra uniform. I just need to go to the bathroom and wash up."

"No. We insist. Your hair needs a really good trimming." The twins say together.

Out of annoyance, Orenji gave in, "Fine but after this I'm leaving and pretending not to know you guys."

"Yay!" They all cheered except for glasses guy, the tall guy, and golden boy.

* * *

"You're so cute!" They all exclaimed except for the same people who didn't say Yay from earlier.

"Why didn't you mention you had heterochromia?" Yukata the golden boy, yelled. Orenji hate mentioning about her eyes. One was a very dark shade of brown and the other was a very light shade of hazel. Harajun, glasses guy, gave Orenji some contacts. Hiro and Kyo did Orenji hair. They cut it so much that it stopped on the end of her neck and the bangs on her face didn't cover her eyes like they always did. They made her hair like a China bob.

"Our finest job!" The twins embraced Orenji. Orenji didn't fight them off. She just wanted to leave this place and go to class. Yukata took notice of it and pointed at the three of them.

"How come you let those demon twins touch you but not me?" He yelled, angry.

"Because I'm tired and I just want to go to class!" Orenji yelled back.

"Oh, the customers are here." Daisuke, glasses guy, spoke. Beautiful girls with the same uniform as Orenji walked into the room. She noticed her half sisters walking in.

"Bori, Saruni?" Orenji said their names. They turned and saw Orenji in a middle of a hug with the twins.

"Orenji! What are you doing here?" Bori shouted, she was a blonde hair blue-eyed girl, "And why are you interrupting an embrace with that Hitachiin brothers?" Saruni jumped in.

"I didn't hug them they hugged me!" Orenji yelled back. She pushed the twins away from her.

"Welcome ladies!" Yukata greeted the ladies with a new change of attitude. _What's with the sudden change of personality!_


End file.
